Birthday Present
by hisachan1815
Summary: Leorio! I love you and I dedicate this story for your b-day! Please read it and leave a review minna! Arigatou! Mild Yaoi! XD But more... platonic love! By the way! It is not a drama story... I wish it could tickle you a little bit!


**Hisa: **Happy birthday Leorio!

**Leorio: **Aw thanks Hisaka… *hugs*

**Hisa: ***blushes* your always welcome Leorio… Love yah! *kisses his cheek*

**Leorio: **Eeto, only on the cheek? Haha!

**Hisa: **Ummn… alright come here~

**Hisoka: ***clears throat* excuse me? You can't kiss my imouto…

**Leorio: **Aw… sorry…

**Hisa: **Hehehe… sorry aniki, ummn Leorio I have a gift for yah! *hands him a paper* that!~ read it!

**Leorio: **A story?

**Hisa: **Yep *leans on his ears* read it~

**Hisoka: **Hey Illu! For my imouto! Do the disclaimer!

**Illumi: **Okay… Hisaka doesn't owns Hunter X Hunter so, don't sue her!

**Leorio: **Alright guys… here it is; _**"Birthday Present"**_

_**The Story**_

As early as six o'clock, Leorio fixed himself and went to the park. The sun shines bright and it shares it's brightness throughout the whole city. What a nice day indeed.

"Happy birthday to me…" he greeted to himself as he smiles sadly. He was about to go somewhere when a phone call stopped him. "Leorio… I need to ask you something…" the voice said.

Leorio of course agreed and was about to reply when he heard a thud, after that; some voices shouted on him in his phone. "WHERE ARE YOU LEORIO!?" They asked. One of the voices seemed to be worried while the other seemed to be angry.

So, Leorio of course told them that he is off to somewhere to enjoy when the voice that seemed to be angry spoke again as if saying something normal. "Leorio, can we break your door and enter your house?"

Those made Leorio scream into his phone. "DON'T YOU DARE? I'LL KICK YOU!" After that, he hanged up the phone and ran towards his apartment.

~HxHxHxH~

"Leorio!"

Gon shrieked as he saw Leorio coming towards them. He threw himself to the brunette that made both of them fall on the ground. "Aw Gon! What's that for?" Leorio asked but instead of answering Gon just gave him a hand and helped him stand up.

There, he met Killua with a big box beside him. He wondered something then asked it to them. "Hey, where is Kurapika? I think he is the one who called me earlier…" Both of their eyes sparkled but then, Killua acted coolly. "How are you ossan?" he said coldly.

"Killua! I will really kick you! But by the way, why are you here?"

"Ummn… we-"

"Shut up Gon… Just open the door ossan… tss"

Leorio just rolled his eye then opened the door.

Gon and Killua plopped down on the couch when they entered. Killua complained again as usual. "Gah! Curse that box! It's so heavy!" Gon just smiled at him then answered; "It's your idea Kills…" that made Killua groan too.

He turned his eyes to the two and he felt sad. _They really forgotten what day it is today…_ So, he just went to them then asked what they want to do.

Gon who is very oblivious to anything spoke bluntly. "We want to eat Leorio!" The brunette just nodded then goes to his kitchen to find food. He captured the image of the box then wondered why is it so big and what does it contains. _I smell something fishy here… Wait, Literally fishy…_

He turned to look at his fridge and found out the source of the smell, something I spilled on it so, he decided to clean it up and go to the younger boys to tell that he will go downstairs to buy something to eat.

Gon suddenly send a smile at Killua then they started pushing Leorio outside. When the door of 'his' apartment was closed for 'him', he rolled his eyes then started walking while saying. "Something is really fishy here…"

~HxHxHxH~

"Killua! Finally Leorio I gone! We can now set his gift!

"Yup! That's right Gon so Let's go…"

~HxHxHxH~

"Gon! Place the box on his bed then rip it apart! Hayake (hurry up) Gon!"

"It should be easier when you're helping me Killua!" Gon said angrily to Killua who is just watching him as he does their plan alone.

They are about to do what is planned when a few knocks interrupted them. Gon immediately run for the door and left Killua while leaving a remark. "I'll take Leorio's attention first! Fix the gift instead!" he said as he left.

The door was widely opened revealing a annoyed looking Leorio. "Hey Leorio! Why are you so fast?" His question and appearance sent something in Leorio's mind so, he asked it directly to Gon.

"Gon! Why do you look exhausted?! Where is Killua!?" Gon was about to reply when Killua came out of his bedroom; looking exhausted too. So, Leorio was taken aback but then, he pulled Gon near to Killua and yelled at him. "Killua! Did you and Gon…"

He cut his words because he knows that if he'll say that, they won't confirm. That made Gon confused and trying to wonder what they are saying. Killua's eyes had a devilish glint on it that made Leorio more angry.

_Hehehe… he thinks Gon and I did something… I will grab the gun now. _"Yes we did it…" he said coolly that made Leorio almost fall into the ground. Gon blinked in confusion and suddenly asked. "Is it bad?" Yeah, being naïve sometimes makes a plan perfect… That is the thing that is in the albino's mind no but still, Leorio said yes it is bad to him and both of them received another scold from Leorio.

Killua's ears seem to explode so he gave up and hushed him. "Leorio, I'm just kiddin'" That made Leorio sat onto the couch with a sigh escaping his lips.

Suddenly, Killua decided to reveal their secret. "Alright, Leorio… do you think we had forgotten it?"

"Huh Killua?"

"Tanjyoubi omedetou Leorio!"

Both of them yelled as they jumped to Leorio. _Aw… they're so sweet _His bliss was cut when he remembered Kurapika wasn't there… They are still incomplete. He was about to speak again when Killua and Gon pulled him and pushed him towards his bedroom.

"Leorio! Open the door! We have a gift for yah!" The brunette smiled at them then followed what they said; he opened the door and found a…

"A lady?"

"Yes! She is our gift! She's all yours now Leorio!"

"I'm not a maniac!" he shrieked making the lady open her eyes slowly and sit up. She wears a blue summer dress that reaches her thigh and it suits her. _Shocks! She's… she's… so beautiful! _Leorio's mind screamed so, he turned to Gon and Killua then smirked at them.

The next thing that happened was Leorio trying to impress the girl. "Hi… I'm Leorio Paladiknight. Sorry because my little friends took you here as a gift…" The girl's eyebrows twitched then she stood up.

"Leorio? Why are you looking at me like that?" The lady asked while waving a hand infront of the brunette's face "Because you're soooh beautiful…" Leorio said as if he is dreaming. That made the lady shout at him. "Me! Beautiful?!"

_Uh… oh… _Gon and Killua thought in unison.

_Oh… her voice I like… could it be? _ Leorio thought confusedly so he spoke up making the firl deadpanned. "Hey miss, can you please state your name to me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Leorio Paladiknight! This is me Kurapika! Bakarou!"

So, Leorio seemed to faint when he knew that… So, he ran towards Gon and Killua and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're dead now…" he teased.

Right after that, Kurapika shrieked then after a few minutes, he went out; clad with Leorio's shirt which is obviously bigger. He suddenly turned to Gon and Killua then sent them a scary stare. So, they ran but the blonde caught them and hit both of their heads.

Leorio laughed at what he is witnessing but an idea came again… He went to Kurapika and held his hand. _Kurapika can be a beautiful girl too so… _"Hey, come with me beautiful lady, you are their gift so, I can do whatever I want to do with yah…"

Kurapika is pissed… He takes Leorio y his arms in his bedroom instead and after a while, the brunette shouted as if complaining and explaining at the same time.

"Leorio! I AM KURAPIKA AND I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Kurapika I'm just kidding! H-hey!"

Because of that, Gon and Killua went inside the bedroom and became astounded at what they had seen. "Oh gosh..."

Kurapika is holding Leorio by his collar and his lips was on top of Leorio's. After that, the blonde pulled out making Leorio ask. "Wha-what's that for?"

"A gift. Don't you like it?"

Gon suddenly turned to Killua and blinked in confusion again. "Killua… isn't it bad?" The albino regained his senses again and said "No Gon… Just let them be…" to Gon so, that thing registered in the other's innocent mind. "We shall do it then!"

Because of that, Killua turned to Gon with wide eyes and ran away from him but the other caught him and they ended up on wrestling each other.

Back to the bestfriends… Kurapika turned his back at Leorio and crossed his arms. "Of course you don't like it… you're a guy…"

"Hey! Didn't say that I didn't… Haha… What a nice gift… You are Gon and killua's present while you're gift to me was a kiss… thanks Kurapika…"

That made Kurapika look to him and send him a menacing glare. 'Don't you dare to have a crush on me! I'm a guy too remember and I did that because… Because… forget it! We're still friends!" he complained making Leorio chuckle.

"Yup, of course we're friends but, friends with benefit is much better…"

Because of his statement, Kurapika punched him. "That's my other gift…" Afeter that he went outside the bedroom. Leorio caressed the injured part then followed Kurapika seeing Gon and Killua busy wrestling with each other.

When they noticed them, Killua stood up then fixed himself… He turned to Leorio and Kurapika and teaed them about the kiss but then, stopped when Gon planted a small kiss on his cheek. "You Gon!" he shouted before he chase Gon and wrestled him again.

Kurapika smiled at Leorio then greeted him. "Tanjyoubi Omedetou!" The brunette thanked him then patted his shoulders.

After a while… Leorio called their attentions and… 'Guys! Let's go out! It's my treat!" so, after that; they went out then spend the day with each other.

They do not care if tomorrow they will spate to each other again… All that matters is today… All that matters is Leorio because it is his special day. Not because it is his birthday but because he had the chance to celebrate it with his friends. His family.

**-Owari-**

**Leorio: **Thanks Hisaka!

**Hisa: **You're welcome! *kisses him again*

**Leorio: **But, where are Kurapika, Gon and Killua?

**Gon and Killua: **We're here! Tanjyoubi omedetou!

**Leorio: **Arigatou! Kureapika! *runs then kisses him*

**Kurapika: ***punches Leorio* What's that for?!

**Leorio: **Sorry pika! I'm just carried away by Hisaka's story!

**Kurapika: **So, it's about your story again! Come here Hisa!

**Hisa: ***runs away* Sorry! I can't help it! Wahh! Tasukete!

**Gon, Killua, Hisoka and Illumi: **Thanks for reading~ Leave a review pweaseeee! ^^

**NOTE:**

Guys this is a serious matter… My usb is stole away so, I needed to rewrite this story which is saved there. It means if there is some story that appeared saying I am the one who wrote it… it's not me… and this is the first time that I uploaded this story dedicated to Leorio… (my long time crush XD) I only write this fanfictions in the so, if there is some story appears on the other websites using my name and if it is like my stories… I swear! It's not me! That' all minna! Thanks!

~hisachan1815


End file.
